1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system having an optic axis adjusting mirror device. More particularly, it relates to an optic axis adjusting mirror device applicable to a compact recording apparatus which is capable of rapidly reproducing image information such as alphanumeric characters, patterns, etc. from an electronic computer, a facsimile image transmitter or the like. The recording apparatus of such type may be, for example, an information recording or processing apparatus such as an apparatus which deflects and modulates a light beam such as laser beam or the like by the image information such as patterns, characters, etc. from an electronic computer, a facsimile image transmitter or the like and uses the image transfer type electrophotography to put out hard copies of good quality at high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the enhanced performance of the electronic computer, it has been desired in recent years to develop an output device capable of putting out image information such as patterns, characters, etc. at high speed and with a good quality. As a device exclusively for putting out character information at high speed, there is known the mechanical impact line printer of the drum type, the multistylus electrostatic printer, the CRT printer comprising a combination of CRT (chiefly OFT) and electrophotography, or the like.
However, the mechanical impact line printer is limited in speed and suffers from the disadvantages of keen noise and low reliability.
The multistylus electrostatic printer is limited in resolving power. It also suffers from a disadvantage that expensive electrostatic recording paper must be used as the recording paper. The CRT printer encounters difficulties in maintaining the printing condition of good quality for a long time because of the required stability of the CRT driver circuit, and also suffers from the bulkiness of the CRT which in turn leads to the extreme bulkiness of the entire apparatus. Thus, the pattern or character output devices according to the various conventional systems have offered various difficulties in putting out characters (particularly such as Chinese characters) with good quality and at high speed. Further, the devices exclusively for putting out pattern information have heretofore included the mechanical X-Y plotter, the drafter, the multistylus electrostatic plotter, and the CRT plotter which optically records the pattern information displayed on a display CRT, but the mechanical X-Y plotter and the drafter have been disadvantageous in their very low speed of recording, the multistylus electrostatic plotter has suffered from the disadvantages of low resolving power and special expensive paper to be used as the recording paper, and the CRT plotter has had demerits resulting from such factors such as the low resolving power of the CRT itself, the low stability and the insufficient quantity of light.
Also, the optic axis adjusting device heretofore applied to the optical apparatus has resorted to a complex mechanism and its adjustment to effect the adjustment of the optic axis in the X- and Y-directions, but such device has been hardly applicable to the information recording or display or otherwise processing system having numerous points of the optic axis to be adjusted, as described above.
For example, there are well-known adjustable devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,107; 3,871,771; 3,537,777; and 3,890,033, whereas for the reason set forth above, these are unsuitable or hardly applicable to the information processing system to which the present invention relates.